


birthday wishes

by lovelyskies



Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and sam loves him, hopefully there will be better (and longer) sam and max fics to come from me lol, i wanted to write something small for sam's birthday, max is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyskies/pseuds/lovelyskies
Summary: Sam always handles him with exaggerated softness, as if he could shatter like glass - and his dream-self is no different. But tonight Max wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. No, for he’s much too eager about tomorrow’s plans. To which he’d been planning weeks on.Smiling just thinking about it, Max wedges himself closer into Sam’s arms, paws softly digging into his soft chest. He presses his face into the fluff, giggling to himself, in hopes to muffle the sound. But the rise of Sam’s chest falters with the act, which sends Max’s ears flying up, his paws caught in the cookie jar.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	birthday wishes

For the entire night, Max lets Sam caress him. Every so often, Max catches a whiff of last night’s dessert on his sweetened breath. Not that he minds, however, to be surrendered by sweetness.  
  
Sam always handles him with exaggerated softness, as if he could shatter like glass - and his dream-self is no different. But tonight Max wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. No, for he’s much too eager about tomorrow’s plans. To which he’d been planning _weeks_ on.  
  
Smiling just thinking about it, Max wedges himself closer into Sam’s arms, paws softly digging into his soft chest. He presses his face into the fluff, giggling to himself, in hopes to muffle the sound. But the rise of Sam’s chest falters with the act, which sends Max’s ears flying up, his paws caught in the cookie jar.  
  
“Mm?” Sam mumbles, barely lifting his heavy head.  
  
“Didn’t mean to wake you, Sam,” Max replies breathlessly. He curls his arms loosely around Sam’s neck, nuzzling into the dewy fur on the curve of his shoulder. “Go back to bed, kay’?”  
  
It’s hard to deny sleep with the solid weight of Max in his arms, his body pressing into his own. It’s comforting - like those heavy blankets he got for his partner those years ago. But it’s also hard to deny a goodnight’s departure.  
  
Sam draws his head down to Max’s, kissing him. At first, he completely misses his mouth, but neither minds. Max turns his head to meet Sam’s lips, not bothering to hide his giggling. The kiss is tender, slow, and all too short.  
  
Breaking away for a large yawn, Sam stretches his arms before they return to their original position, cupping the other. Max tucks his head under Sam’s chin, sighing wearily.  
  
A moment of motionless passes before a snore is heard, leaving Max once again alone with his thoughts, the kiss still lingering on his lips till the morning.  


━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━  


  
The next morning Sam awakened to an empty bed. After shutting off their alarm, he rubs his eyes and looks at the spot beside his. It isn’t just _odd_ that Max woke up before him, it almost _never_ happens. He calls his partner’s name, to which he receives no reply. His paws clutch the comforter, swallowing down his nervousness. He can’t help but wonder the _what-ifs._ _  
_ _  
_ Shaking his head, he refuses to think that way. He pulls himself out of bed, grabbing his shirt and tie hanging from the edge of the dresser and buttoning it hastily. Suppose Max decided to go to the office early, for whatever reason why. It’s best not to ask questions _now,_ if he doesn’t want to end up in another feverish spiral, worrying himself to death.  


━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━  


  
“Do we seriously not own a ladder?” Max says in exasperation to himself, his large feet thumping on the floor. He stares at the window’s display with jaded eyes. The banner he made hangs crooked, just barely above the middle portion of the window. And by the looks of it, it isn’t getting any better.  
  
In fact, the entire _office_ isn’t getting any better. The decorations look _sad_ in the grand scheme of things. The balloons lay scattered on the floor, the messy cake sits on top of the desk. What was he _thinking?_ Overwhelmed, Max rubs at his face in frustration, groaning loudly. Sam deserves better than _this._  
  
Eyeing the clock, he still has _some_ time. Time to rob someone hanging out in front of the office - which is _their_ fault for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, at least, time to rip everything to shreds, forgetting the entire thing.  
  
With his ears bowed, he trudges to the door, exhaustion spreading throughout his body. All this time, all this effort, and _for what?_ A paw reluctantly grabs the doorknob turning slowly. When the door opens, his eyes meet a pair of large feet.  
  


With his heart sinking, his eyes trail up until they meet Sam’s beady eyes, looking just as surprised as he is. In one paw is the office key, the other still hanging mid-air. Half of his shirt’s buttons remain undone, his tie just hanging off of his shoulders like a scarf of sorts.  
  
“Uh,” Max laughs nervously. If it wasn’t for his pale fur, his face would’ve turned ashen. He swallows nervously, touching one side of his face that heats readily. “You’re here early...” he murmurs softly.   
  
Not registering the small voice from below, Sam continues to gawk at the sight of the colorful balloons, the handmade decorations, and - is that a _cake?_ Did _Max_ do this?  
  
The silence is _terrifying._ Max moves his paws from his face to his ears, tugging slightly. He needs to do _something, anything_ to prevent himself from jumping out the window in a burst of shame.  
  
“I’ll be damned,” Sam marvels at last, shutting his gaping mouth. “You did this?”  
  
Speaking as quickly and softly as possible, Max replies, “I thought it would be a good idea, but as you can see, heh,” he laughs humorlessly, “it didn’t go _exactly_ as planned.”  
  
“Whadya mean by that, pal?” Sam gives Max a glance rifle with astonishment. “It’s _great -_ if not a bit over-the-top.” He gently pats at Max’s head before rubbing delicately at the curve of his ear.  
  
“That’s awfully nice of you to say so,” he mutters, ducking his chin further down.  
  
“Aw, pal.” Sam cups his cheek, digits tracing the delicate softness. “Look at me?”   
  
Max does so, hesitantly. Such a sweet, loving face. How could he ever think Sam wouldn’t like _anything_ he did for him.  
  
Sam _tsks_ , shaking his head slightly at the display. “Poor thing, haven’t slept a wink, have ya’?” His digit moves to graze over the lines underneath Max’s eyes. “Why don’t ya’ get some rest?”  
  
Max grabs ahold of Sam’s paw hovering above his eyes, pulling him into the room. “Not a chance in hell, Sam! I worked _way_ too hard on this to sleep on it.”  
  
“I can see that! Although, I’m not entirely sure _why.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Why?”_ Max repeats. “Whadya mean _why?_ Cause it’s your birthday, that’s _why!”_ His arms fly into the air for dramatics, making his point just that more important.  
  
Sam shuts the door behind him. “Well, that’s grand and all, but it’s just _that._ Not really much to celebrate. Especially at, er,” he chuckles awkwardly, pulling at his shirt’s collar, “ _my_ age.”  
  
“ _Shut it,_ Sam!” Max scorns, with no real disdain in his voice. “You’re just as _beautiful_ as ever - and I mean that! Hell, if anything, you’ve gotten finer with age. Like some high-class wine _!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “If you say so, pal.” Sam takes the time to walk around their office, admiring all the small touches. He gently lifts the banner hanging from the window, suddenly finding it hard to hold back the tears he feels rising. To be loved, to _feel_ loved - the feeling is indescribable. And to feel so much at once, it’s _overwhelming,_ to say the least.  
  
“And did ya’ see the cake I made? Heh, I sort of made a mess of the icing back home -” To his surprise, Sam falls to his knees in front of him, reaching out to him, cutting him off mid-sentence. Sam’s arms close around him, pulling him near.  
  
“Thank you,” Sam murmurs, voice straining with the prickle of tears at the back of his throat.  
  
Moments pass, several silent moments. Max’s hands lay outward, unsure where to place them. At last, Max blinks, his shoulders finally relaxing. “Don’t mention it, big guy. You deserve it.” He closes the hug, his head leaning into his shoulder. Except Sam catches him - his mouth catching the other. Max freezes in awe, ears shooting to the sky.  
  
Sam smiles against his lips, adoring the reaction he had on his little buddy. He turns his face to press his lips against the top of his head, laughing once more at the pitiful sound Max makes at the loss of contact. “You said something bout’ a cake?” he whispers near Max’s ear.  
  
Max snorts in reply, pushing Sam off of him. “Ya’ big _tease._ I’ll let ya’ get away with it this time since it’s your birthday and all.” Despite the supposed ‘scolding,’ Max’s paws flatter in the air, a telltale sign of utter amusement and delight.  
  
Sam smiles wide, loving nothing more than the sight of Max so _happy._ To him, that’s the best present anyone can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> discord - moomimir#8233  
> twitter - @mylovelyskies


End file.
